Due to its simple and scalable data rates Ethernet is one of the most successful layer 1 protocols and Ethernet has become a layer 1 protocol of choice. The current data rates specified by IEEE 802.3 are 10 Mbps, 100 Mbps, 1000 Mbps, which is known as 1 Gbps Ethernet (GE), and 10,000 Mbps, which is known as 10 Gbps Ethernet (10 GE). Due to its simplicity and technical feasibility 10 Mbps, 100 Mbps and 1 Gbps data rates were able to utilize the existing equipment, component, and wiring infrastructure, as the data rates progressed, at no significant additional cost.
However, the landscape changed with the introduction of 10 GE. Although, the simplicity of continuing to increase data rates by a factor of 10 made sense based on the past history of Ethernet, it turns out that going to 10 Gbps is very expensive because, due to its very high speed, technical and physical constraints, it is not compatible with the existing infrastructure. This high speed has thus increased the cost and size of components and wiring.
Accordingly, an alternative to 10 GE that is cost effective yet still provides increased data transfer capability is required in the networking field.